Level 445
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 | previous = 444 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 446 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *This level looks easy, but like other very hard levels in the past, looks are deceiving. It is actually incredibly difficult for many reasons: **There are two candy bombs that only have 17 moves. They are behind many two layered icing and liquorice locks and will explode before you know it. However, if a shuffle occurs, it can bring the candy bombs on the main board. **There are only 30 moves to bring down both ingredients. With a large amount of icing requiring a good number of moves to clear them, there may not be enough moves left to bring down both ingredients. **The worst part - there are no exits over the two end rows where the ingredients fall, which means they must be switched onto another lane, which is extremely hard with only 30 moves and the two bombs to worry about. **Overall, this level is incredibly hard despite the easy look about it, this is typical of difficult ingredient levels. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points,2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try and have the ingredients slide into the lanes next to the ones they come out of. You don't want to have to wait moves later in the game trying to move them over yourself. *Use combinations to quickly clear the two-layer icing to make room for more combinations. EVERY MOVE COUNTS! *If you can break a liquorice lock one space diagonal to a corner, while ensuring you break neither of the other two (above and to the left (top-left corner) or right (top-right corner)) shielding the corner, it is possible for ingredients to slip through that gap and move into the inner column. This is difficult to do, but make sure you are doing it whenever you are given the opportunity. *Be aware that when there are and moves remaining, the ingredients will start spawning, so make sure you spawn them to slide on the proper lane. *Also, be aware that ingredients might slip back to the side lanes if there is an unoccupied gap surrounded by icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful until some of the blockers have been cleared. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, additional 40,000 points for two stars and additional 80,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn additional 1,340 points per move 40,000 points / 30 moves = 1,333.33 points per move for two stars and additional 2,680 points per move 80,000 points / 30 moves = 2,666.67 points per move for three stars. However, the icing at the start of the level means that players will only earn points in the low hundreds for at least the first five moves. *There are many two-layer icing which require a good number of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves left for Sugar Crush. Once they are cleared, it is much easier to create special candies and cascades. *The positions of the candy bombs may, in most cases, require the use of the colour bomb + candy bomb combinations to clear them. This in turn gives plenty of points. **This can be negated if insufficient icing are cleared before the colour bomb + candy bomb combination is created. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores. Trivia *In event "A magic trick", this level has one less move. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 445 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Butterscotch Boulders levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels